


Keychain

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, WAFF, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wasn't ever that popular among the kids. They usually ran straight to Freddy after all the songs and would always go to Chica whenever they were hungry. He never really felt that he got any special attention. That is until he receives a certain gift from a child. (Requested fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keychain

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was crowded. It was Thursday and was currently in the middle of summer, which meant that many children from various ages were free to enter and leave the pizza restaurant as pleased. Waiters and waitresses were constantly moving from table-to-table; different pizzas balanced in hand as they took multiple orders. The chefs moved around in the kitchen; every cooking spot taken as they made every batch of ordered pizza. Many Birthday parties were taking place as well, which would explain the many children with party hats that were seen among the crowd.

One specific child named “Amelia Deliheart” was one of the Birthday stars that day. She wasn’t anyone special, but she wasn’t one to stand in the crowd, either. She was a rather big fan of the animatronic band that played there and she was one to stand really close to the stage and stare at the robots in awe. Her mother would come and push her back just for her own safety, but the child would find a way to get out of her grasp and go back to gawking at the animatronics.

She was interested in Bonnie, the bunny bassist of the band. She’d always stare at the bot in a daydream-like state and wouldn’t acknowledge the other animatronics if they looked at her. This was one of those days that she was staring at Bonnie, almost as if she were in a complete trance.

As soon as the song finished, many claps were heard within the audience followed by many childish squeals and laughs. The animatronic band then stepped off stage and was immediately greeted by Amelia.

Freddy was about to greet her until Amelia suddenly turned to Bonnie exclaiming, “Bonnie, you were AWESOME on stage! I love how you play the guitar!”

Bonnie chuckled. “It’s actually a bass, Amelia, but thank you. How are you doing today?”

“I’m great! It’s my Birthday, too!” Amelia said as she showed them her Birthday wand and hat. The animatronics glanced at each other.

“Shall we sing you a song, then?” Freddy asked with a smile. Amelia shook her head.

“No thanks! I just want to talk to Bonnie!”

“Oh, uh, well….thanks! I’ll be glad to talk to you, too!” Bonnie replied with a bit of hesitation. Amelia then took the robot’s metal hand and led him away from the group, getting the animatronics to receive a glare from Freddy. Bonnie only gave him a sheepish smile in return as Amelia led him somewhere else.

Once they were away from the other children, Amelia turned to him. She said, “Bonnie, you’re my favorite!”

“I know. You’ve told me plenty of times, Amelia.” Bonnie replied with a friendly smile.

“Well, I mean it. Many of the other kids say their favorite is Freddy…but you’re so cool that I don’t see how that’s possible!”

Bonnie smiled, tilting his head at the child. He said, “Gee, thanks! I don’t get that a lot..”

"Well, you should,” Amelia smiled. She suddenly looked around before whispering, “I have a gift for you.”

"Really?” Bonnie tilted his head. “And what would that be?”

”Shh!“ Amelia placed a finger to her lips. "It’s a secret!”

“Oh,” Bonnie nodded. He then tried to lower his voice as much as he could, “What is it, then?”

Amelia then took out something from her pocket. She handed it to the bunny, whom had slowly taken it; rising up to his face so he could see it. It was a small box.

“Go ahead and open it!” Amelia exclaimed as she watched the animatronic. Bonnie then took off the top and grabbed what was inside it. It was a small keychain with a miniature guitar hooked onto it.

“My Mommy said she was going to sell it, but I wanted to keep it so I can give it to you. I had to sneak it from her last night in order to bring it here. I hope you like it!” Amelia said as she put her hands behind her back, leaning on her heels. Bonnie blinked.

“This…This is amazing! Thank you so much, Amelia!”

“No problem! You like playing the guita-Bass, I mean. So I thought you’d like it because of that..”

"Kid, I love it.” Bonnie gave her a smile, clutching the keychain close. They then heard her mother calling out for her, and Amelia gasped.

"Oh, my mommy’s calling for me! She said we had to leave right now, anyway. Can you come a bit closer?”

“Uh, sure,” Bonnie said before slowly kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with her. Amelia looked around before kissing his forehead. She whispered, “Don’t lose my gift.”

With that, she then ran towards her mother, whom had started to lead her out towards the exit. Amelia turned around to wave goodbye to Bonnie, immediately getting a wave from the bot in the return. As he watched the child leave, the animatronic looked to the keychain held in his metal hands.

He then clutched it close to his chest. He wouldn’t lose it for the world.


End file.
